Selene Empress Alicia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50465 |no = 1294 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 212 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 106, 116, 126, 136, 146, 156, 166, 177 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 106, 111, 116, 121, 126, 131, 136, 141, 145, 149, 153, 157, 161, 165, 169, 173 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 5, 6, 8, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 6, 8, 6, 5, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Once in Ishgria, Alicia ignored the captain's orders, abandoning her reconnaissance duty and instead seeking to destroy as many demons as possible. When she could find no more enemies, she headed to the regrouping point, where the captain told her of the Federation's betrayal. To her heartbroken captain, she insisted, "We are not betrayed, but gifted with a test to destroy the enemies of our Lord Lucius!" She set off alone to continue her divine mission, but fell at the hands of a demon calling herself "a goddess." |summon = I have failed to destroy those who defile the name of our Lord Lucius. For this, there can be no redemption... |fusion = Ah, I feel the light wash over me... This is truly the divine power of the gods. I offer myself to Lord Lucius's will... |evolution = This power is overwhelming... I am touched by a miracle! I am blessed by the love of our god! | hp_base = 4208 |atk_base = 1378 |def_base = 1464 |rec_base = 1650 | hp_lord = 5980 |atk_lord = 1861 |def_lord = 1955 |rec_lord = 2219 | hp_anima = 6722 |rec_anima = 2021 |atk_breaker = 2059 |def_breaker = 1757 |def_guardian = 2153 |rec_guardian = 2120 |def_oracle = 1856 |rec_oracle = 2516 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Zenith's Healing Glow |lsdescription = 50% boost to Rec, max HP when 6 elements are present, 10% damage reduction & probable HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = 30% chance to heal 25% of damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery |bb = Sacred Sunlight |bbdescription = Considerably boosts max HP, probable raising of allies from KO & hugely restores HP and damage taken slightly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost to max HP, 5% chance to raise, heals (1800 - 2000 + 13% Rec) HP, & 20% chance to heal 15-20% of damage taken |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Vana Endymion |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably restores HP, removes all status ailments & considerably boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (1400 - 1600 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP & 20% HP to Def |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 50464 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bearers of Burden |addcatname = Alicia3 }}